Hold on
by Kit Bit
Summary: Kai finally gets fed up with everything in his life at the abbey and tries to kill himself. What happens when Tala finds out about it and goes to stop him? Can he stop Kai? Or will the one person he cares about be gone? Yaoi


Hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or Hold on by Good Charlotte...and sadly never will...

P.S. This fic is for you, Wind. Hopes you like!

00000000000000000

Tala ran down the halls of the abbey, his sapphire eyes darting around looking for a door in the bare corridor. He shook his head trying to clear all of the thoughts out and quickened his run. 'What could drive you into doing this Kai? What?' the redhead's thoughts shifted back to the note he had found in his and Kai's room.

The blue haired Russian had left a note on Tala's pillow, along with something he knew Kai would never take off or loose.

**This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
**

Tala finally neared the door, he ran to it and swung the door open as soon as his hand touched the nob. Before him were countless flights of stairs, breaking off at random points and leading into other rooms and corridors. The fiery red head started up the stairs at a jog, it soon became a run as he neared a door only a couple more flights up.

Once he had closed the door behind him so no one would think someone was in here; he took off again. When the rusted latter came into his view he sprinted to it and started climbing up the shaking frame.

**You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear  
**

The boy's pale hands fumbled with the lock on the trap door right above him, after finally hearing the familiar '_click' _he pushed open the door and wasted no time climbing out and into the hard, cold, wet roof of the Biovolt Abbey.

Tala looked around frantically, sapphire eye's searching the roof top for a certain blue haired Russian boy. Once he spotted him close to the edge he started over towards he slowly, not wanted to scare or startle him. The Wolf's heart beat became faster as he neared the other boy.

**But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know**

Kai looked down at the city below him, his face emotionless as usual. He cast a sideways glance at the other boy that was now out on the roof. Looking back out at the city, he stood, just a few inches away from the edge.

Tala was nearing the boy as part of what the note had said repeated itself in his head.

'_I can't take this anymore, Tala. I have to leave. I can't stand to stay here anymore.' _

**Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
**

Kai turned to look at the redhead. "Why are you out here Tala?" the younger Russian's voice was cold and clearly annoyed by the other boy. "I can't let you do this. I won't." the older Russian snapped back. The ruby eyed boy glared at Tala, "Why not? You don't care. Boris sent you out here just to keep me from doing this because I'm one of the top bladers, didn't he?"

The sapphire eyed boy shook his head, "No, he didn't. And how would you know if I didn't care? You've never given me the change to show you." Kai had a look of pure shock in his eyes for a few seconds before it faded back away.

**Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for,**

**but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, **

**but you don't want to know more**

**But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through**

The blue haired Russian turned back around. "You know what, Tala?" the other boy came up to Kai's side and stood there, fixing his hard gaze out on the city. "I've always loved this city." the redhead shoot him a look, what was he getting at?

"I'll get to end it all here. I'll finally be able to get away from Boris and his stupid abbey." Kai looked over the edge and stared down.

**Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on**

Tala looked at the boy. "Kai..." he started but the said boy cut him off, "Tala...I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm tired of getting beat. I'm tired of all the training, and everything about this place. I just want to get away from it. All of it." when he looked over at the other boy, Kai could see the smallest making of tears in the Wolf's eyes. "There isn't one thing you would stay for then?" the redhead's voice was even, and still strong, despite the tears threatening to spill.

**What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?**

The blue haired boy closed his eyes for a moment. Tala placed a hand on the Phoenix's shoulder, "Kai..." the ruby eyed Russian looked Tala in the eyes, clearly asking 'what?'. "Please don't...I care for you, Kai." again shock came into the younger Russian's eyes before fading away once more. The redhead sighed and pulled out a small silver locket that Kai had left with the note; he slipped it around the other boys neck and tied it.

"How could someone care about _me_?" he said, ignoring the locket and looking back down to the city, just a few moments ago, he would have jumped off without as much as a second thought. Now he wasn't so sure...

**Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know**

Kai stepped back from the edge a little, seeing that Tala had something to say and wasn't going to leave until he had said it. "Kai, how could someone not love you?" the Phoenix's eyes widened. "...Even with all the training we've gone threw to rid our sleeves from all emotions, I can't help back feel them anyway." he looked Kai in the eyes and pulled the boy a little closer.

Kai's mind was going wild, telling him to pull back and punch the other boy for even caring about him in the first place. But his heart wouldn't let the boy move and was screaming that it was right. The boy relaxed a little but still wasn't sure what to do. The fiery redhead looked him in the eyes, a serious look in his eyes, but gentle none the less.

**Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
**

"...Kai...I love you." it was then that it finally hit Kai, all those times Tala had beaten up a person for hurting him, or trying to kiss him. At the times Kai had just thought it an act of brotherly love or the redhead not wanting him to get involved with anyone because it would mess up his training. Now he knew the real reason why...

**Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on**

Tala then pulled the younger boy into a gentle kiss, the Wolf's mind was going wild once more. When the sapphire eyed boy pulled back and looked down at the Phoenix's face he thought was going to be in a scowl or glaring at him. Instead there was a slightly dreamy look in the boys eyes and a faint pink tent on his cheeks. "I...I love y-you, too."

0000000000000000000000

Soooo...what do you think? You like? No? Yes? Maybe? .;; sorry, anyway, please R & R! Ttyl! -


End file.
